


Blissful Evenings

by LindsayEDood



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Teen Romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayEDood/pseuds/LindsayEDood
Summary: Zero X Kaname





	1. Enemies

Zero's POV  
"I hate him," I told her with a growl. "He's a vampire. A disciple from the devil. Don't be fooled, he is evil. There was never any good in him to begin with." I continued, silencing her with my anger. I knew Yuki was enamoured with Kaname, but I didn't care. He was scum, and she knew it.  
What made her think he was a good person, I had no idea. A good actor, maybe. But person.....he never was.  
Watching girls fawn over him made me sick to my stomach. They were so oblivious to the danger surrounding him and his forced politeness. Everyone saw him as a prince.  
I saw him as a monster.  
And it made my blood boil how everyone around me thought he was a sweet, innocent person. He's not that at all, he's not even a human being. He never was, I would always think but would have to bite my tongue about, especially to Yuki who saw him as her saviour.  
"He only saved her to get a free piece of ass he doesn't have to work for...." I muttered under my breath. Yet again, he technically can get that whenever he wants. Why he saved her, only he knows.....  
"Zero, come on we'll be late!!" she yelled, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind her. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as we barreled into our respected school, barely making it to class before the bell. Sighing, I sat down in my desk, glumly taking notes and attempting to not fall asleep throughout the class. But to no avail, one long blink and I'd wake up to hear the bell ringing with drool on my desk.  
"Dammit...."  
"You really should get more sleep, Zero. What is this the third time this week?" Yuki asked with her eyebrow raised. I ignored her, packing up my stuff as I followed her out of the classroom.  
"You didn't bother to wake me up?!!"  
"I tried to throw something at you but got yelled by the teacher."  
"That's when you move your ass and try harder."  
"Geez, you're the only person I know who wakes up from a nap and is still grouchy!!" she exasperated, throwing her arms at her sides in annoyance. I rolled my eyes, my focus catching onto Kaname almost instantly. Anger erupted inside of me but didn't quite boil over yet as I noticed the two other vampires with him.  
All I've ever wanted to do was mutilate them, those filthy vampires but I still had to follow the rules and keep my status of guardsmen. And with Yuki around.......she would just get in the way. If I was going to do anything reckless, she would have to be miles away or she would stop me. Her most annoying attribute; her willingness to protect others. It either made you adore her or hate her and for me it did both.  
I glared as they walked along their side of the school, through the iron gates I prayed they would give me an excuse to beat them to a bloody pulp. But in the distance, I heard female whispering and bushes rustling. Kaname's fan club. Swiftly, I circled to the other side of the noises, approaching the three day girls from behind before I cut them off.  
"You three should really go back to your dorms."  
"Awwwww....but we wanted to see him!!!"  
"And we were so close too," two of the girls complained.  
"Enough. Head back to the dorms. It's dangerous to wander around the school at night."  
"But you do it all the time!!!"  
"Go. No more arguments," I responded, watching them moan as they turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I smirked, turning around to see Kaname inches from my nose.  
"You were awful mean to my admirers," he smiled.  
"You mean prey."  
"Oh Zero, you really are hilarious!" he laughed fakely. "Why don't you give them a chance?"  
"Because it's against the rules. And you're breaking them so I'd advise you to head back to your classes before I have to escort you personally."  
"Wouldn't that be a dream?" he laughed, waving as he walked away. I gritted my teeth. Damn him, he's always so smooth that he makes me look like an idiot. But nevermind that, where's Yuki...? My thoughts blubbered as I glanced around the small forest for her black uniform. Quickly, I scowered the area in a panic, knowing well that Yuki was in much more danger than any other love sick female student. Abruptly, screams echoed not too far away from me and I bolted onto the scene, Yuki kneeling beside some girl with bite marks in her neck and a vampire being held back by another or his kind.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" I demanded, before helping Yuki with the girl.  
"She was attacked," she almost whispered. "She's unconscious now-" she started, but I already was addressing the two vampires. I slammed the perpetrator up against a tree.  
"You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You and all your filthy kind. Let's go, both of you," I growled, grasping both boys by the arms and lugging them along beside me as I headed back to the school. Yuki carried the girl as best as she could while attempting to follow me. As we entered the Headmaster's office, Yuki and I sat outside staring at anything else but each other. She knew my prejudice ran deep, but it surprised her every time I insulted a vampire due to their race and it always made her irritable after the fact.  
"There's nothing wrong with being a vampire," she'd always mutter to herself. "They can't help but be who they are..."  
"But they're still attacking innocents. Just because they can't help it doesn't mean they should still do it," I replied, a comment that always shut her up due to how she could never argue against it. The door creaked open to the two vampire students exiting glumly and the headmaster calling us in.  
"Good work today. That girl could be in serious condition but thankfully she wasn't due to Yuki's quick thinking. But Zero, may I have a word?" he stated, his eyes fixed on me the whole while. I nodded and didn't even acknowledge Yuki leaving the room. He sighed, pushing his glasses farther up his nose.  
"Sit, this may take a while...."


	2. Confrontational

"You could change your mind and go to the Vampire's school-"  
"We've already talked about this. It's not going to happen."  
"Zero, you've been dozing off in class and look more thin and pale than usual. You can't help what you are."  
"Yes I can. I'd rather die than go to school with those-"  
"Zero you are one of them now! You need to stop acting like this."  
"They don't know that! No one knows but you and I!" I shouted, slamming my hands on his desk. "I can't....I can't accept what happened.....I'm not a vampire!"  
"But you are....you need blood just like they do. You need to stop starving yourself in hopes to reverse the effects."  
"I can control myself....I can last longer than any of those weaklings could....."  
"I know that, Zero. But maybe....maybe you should switch schools. It's not good for you to be up during the day." The Headmaster replied soothingly. "Think about it, Zero. Don't put your life on the line."   
With that, I left his office, slamming the door behind me. Join the vampires? Is he serious? I thought, my fists clenching in anger as I marched down the hallway. Be with those....those things???  
"Never..."  
"Never what?" A male voice asked behind me. I could hear the smirk before I whipped around and saw it, his perfect face, perfect lips and perfect body.  
Kaname.  
I glared at him, approaching him slowly as he continued to smirk, folding his arms across his chest.  
"Never what, Zero?"  
"Don't call me that!" I barked, shoving him up against the wall. His expression unchanging as he undressed me with his eyes, his smirk as wide as ever.  
"Isn't that your name?"  
"You're not allowed to call me by my first name."  
"Why's that?" Kaname asked teasingly, hooding his eye lids slightly.  
"If you must talk to me, address me by my last name."  
"You don't address me by mine. I thought we were past formalities." Kaname sighed, cocking an eyebrow. I shook my head angrily, getting back to topic as I readjusted my stance.  
"Why are you like this? Following me, popping up out of nowhere, teasing me like this is some sort of game!"  
"Isn't your little job a game?" He replied, tracing his fingers up my arm. "Walking around the school at night, chasing us like a game of tag. Don't lie, Zero, I know you get off on it-"  
"Enough!" I yelled, pinning his arms against the wall as well, sinking closer to him. Kaname's eyes widened slightly before returning to their usual calm state.  
"You're too easy to tease," he smirked, wiggling one of his hands free. "Keep it that way." He added, patting my cheek before slipping away from my grasp, waving as he walked away from me. My cheeks grew hot before I smashed my fist into the wall.  
Dammit.....he got me again, I thought, my anger turning to embarrassment. One day........I'll get him. I'll get Kaname for making a fool out of me! That I'll make sure of.....


	3. Kiss and Tell

I stormed into my next class in the early morning. My eyes strained as I stayed up all night thinking about what Kaname said.   
"Damn that bastard..." I grumbled under my breath as I plopped into my seat next to Yuki, her eyes wide with surprise.  
"You okay?"  
"Just mind your own business for once, Yuki." I replied, not even looking at her. I could hear her sigh in annoyance yet for once she listened to me and backed off. I rolled my eyes as I got my notebook and text book out from under my chair, ready to begin class when out of nowhere the Headmaster turned on the intercom.  
"Yuki and Zero please report to office. Again-" I didn't wait for him to repeat himself and bolted out of the classroom faster than how I came in, leaving Yuki behind. I stormed into the headmaster's office before her, the door swinging closed behind me. He sat in his chair perfectly calm, as his eyes looked me over before he turned to Kaname who stood in silence with a slight smirk on his face. My eyes narrowed at him just as Yuki came in, huffing and puffing before regaining composure of herself.  
"Zero, being in the position that you're in, you need to be careful of how you treat your fellow classmates. You were too rough with Kaname and very much upset him and the others at his side of the school. Therefore, you are on probation under Yuki for a month. In addition, you are not allowed anywhere near the students at the other school without her presence."  
"Yes sir..." I replied, my eyes still locked onto Kaname.   
"Uhhh...okay. Come on, Zero," Yuki replied, grabbing my arm. I pulled away from her, shooting her a glare before returning my gaze one last time towards, Kaname, who's smirk was more apparent as I left. That bastard, using his good name against me as usual......he always has the upper hand if only I could get under his skin, I thought as I ignored Yuki's blabbering as we walked back to class. All I could think about was Kaname as I glared out the window attempting to stay awake until our night shift as guards. But as I gradually laid my head against my arm, I dozed off with ease and awoke to the excited shrieks of girls exiting the classroom. I didn't even bother to look for Yuki as I left the classroom and held my post accordingly at the outside gate only to find her; speaking softly to Kaname just like all the others. I raced towards them before I shoved Yuki away from him and got in Kaname's face.  
"Zero, what the hell??!" Yuki grumbled, hitting my arm as I blocked her. This time, I turned to her my fury unforgiving.  
"You know what! He's dangerous to you and everyone else. How you can act like such a dog in heat is beyond me when you know the truth and have seen it with your own eyes! Are you stupid or just ignorant?!" I yelled, my heart pounding through my chest as blood boiled under my skin. Kaname looked just as surprised as she before Yuki ran off with tears running down her face. Regret fell upon me like a wave as I was about to run after her when Kaname stopped me.  
"You're pretty hot when you're mad," he whispered in my ear coyly, his voice slightly breathy and teasing. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as shivers ran down my spine. I twitched at the comment before glaring back at him, and walking away back the other girls from the fence. Kaname smirked as this, his eyes following my every move until he turned away from the scene, glancing back at me before returning to his school.  
I swallowed my pride as I pretended to walk the perimeter in order to look for Yuki. Usually, she would be running to Kaname but I had a feeling she would be near her favorite spot in the entire campus. I smiled slightly as I noticed her dark hair from the side of the tree, her sitting with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them in her normal childish pose. She looked up at me before turning away, her pouty face slowly emerging from her tears.   
"I know you don't forgive me for what I said yet, but I don't want you to get hurt."   
"Kaname isn't like the others though. He's gentle and kind-"  
"Until you become his dinner. Look, Yuki, I'm sorry for what I said. Really, really sorry," I replied looking up at the sky in slight embarrassment. Yuki smiled before hugging me tightly.   
"Thanks, Zero for talking to me..."  
"It's nothing-"  
"But to be honest, you haven't been yourself. Normally you don't blow up like that. Is there something bothering you?" I dared not to tell her about my little incidents with Kaname, it would just dig me a deeper hole and lose all my progress I just made.  
"I'm just tired....it's nothing-" just as I said that to my avail girls loudly talking interrupted us as did rustling leaves. I smirked at Yuki and she did the same as we both headed towards the sounds. Easily once we reached the group of girls they immediately did as they were told and returned to their dorms much to of my pleasure.  
"That was so much easier than normal."  
"Yeah," I replied causing us both to chuckle slightly. As we turned to each other, a mysterious sound echoed through the woods. I glanced at Yuki and she nodded as we both split up, drawing closer to the direction in which it came from. Cautiously, I inched forward as I attempted to quiet my footsteps. The sound occured again with a figure standing in the distance. I tightened my fingers into a ball as I prepared for an assault but the sound abruptly stopped and the figure vanished before my eyes. I stopped, turning around in a circle in order to catch a glimpse of the figure again, but to no avail my eyes failed me. Sighing, I relax a bit more and stood to full height from my somewhat crouched stance, shaking my head in disappointment at myself. Pivoting off my heel I turned back around to where I came from to find Yuki when I was swept away and slammed into a tree. I grunted slightly but it was interrupted by soft lips pressing against mine. My eyes grew wide as I realized it was Kaname who was......kissing me!!! Shocked, I froze up completely as my mind began to whirl so fast I couldn't think to shove him away from me. Instead, to my own surprise, I embraced it. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and gleefully I accepted as we began to fight playfully before it slithered back into his own mouth again. I bit his lip, a loud sigh escaping his lips before he kissed me a bit harder than before.  
Wait, what the hell am I doing?? A thought shouted in my mind as my hands abruptly shoved Kaname away from me, instantly breaking the saliva stream between our lips. Kaname smiled, wiping his mouth.  
"What the hell??!" My mind demanded but I remained silent behind my rouge cheeks. I glanced up at him as I slowly sunk within myself as he flashed me an innocent smile. Without thinking, I yanked him by the collar and kissed him more. My hand rested on his cheek as one remained on his collar whereas one of his hands trailed down my side and pulled my body closer to him allowing our torsos to press against each other. Gently, I pulled away and stared into his eyes again as our hands slowly fell away from each other.


	4. Heat and Confusion

All night, I hadn't caught a wink of sleep as I constantly thought about the incident from the night before. His lips, the way his body was pressed against mine....what in the hell happened last night??! My mind whirled in confusion as it attempted to make sense of the ordeal. Maybe it was a dream? But why would I dream about him? Do I like him? I thought I hated him. Do I hate him? My mind combatted itself as I rolled over in bed, staring at the ceiling. I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair anxiously. There was no explanation I could think of to ease my mind.   
After all, I'm not the one who started it.   
Skipping class, I attempted to sleep in order to ask Kaname himself about last night. The only difficult thing was getting him alone at night. But it would be easy if I simply climbed in through his bedroom window and waited there for him. I slept as much as I was able before heading to the other school, walking through the forest in order to be undetected by Yuki and the other vampires. I hopped the iron fence with ease before I counted the windows until I reached his, my heart beating faster. Without much hesitation, I climbed up the building and pulled myself onto the balcony before opening the windowed doors and slipping in. The moon illuminated the room partially allowing me to see slight details of the room through the darkness. With a sigh, I seated myself at the chair closest to me and waited. It shouldn't be long now, I told myself as I stared into the darkness in the direction of the door. Much to my surprise is was sooner than I thought and the door creaked open as fast as it did close. Kaname held a candle stick in his hand and carefully lit the torch next to the door quickly spotting me.  
"It's not easy to sneak up on a vampire you know," he smirked as he looked me up and down. I lost my breath as I stared into his luminous eyes before quickly snapping back to the matter at hand.  
"I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Think of it as a pleasant surprise, Zero." Kaname teased, inching closer to me. I stood up slowly, my body gently grazing him as I met his gaze with our lips inches from each other.  
"Why did you come to see me?"  
"I-I need to ask you something," I choked, forcing the words to come out.  
"Oh?" He pondered stepping back and walking towards the bed. "What could that be?" I swallowed hard, fighting back the urge that had come last night.  
Last night. I need to know.  
"What....what happened...last night?"  
"You don't remember?" Kaname smirked, stepping carefully towards me and grabbing me by the waist. "Do I need to remind you?" My heart pounded faster and my mouth went dry as I gazed into his eyes as I found myself slipping under his spell.  
"I....I mean why did it happen last night?" I pressed, trying to stay focused. He smirked before whispering into my ear.  
"I told you once before, you're so fun to tease."  
"Seems like I need to give you a taste of your own medicine then," I replied, giving into the urges and pressing my lips against his aggressively, walking him over to the bed and shoving him on it before I got on top of him. I slid my hands down his chest as I kissed his neck, his left arm wrapping around me while his other ran through my hair and gripped tightly, smoothly grinding against me. Hastily, I unbuttoned his shirt as I kissed him and he did the same, I threw the bow tie on the ground before unbuttoning his pants. He rolled me over, kissing down my neck before unbuttoning his pants all the way and sliding them off before he worked on mine, kissing down my torso. I stiffled a sigh and he tore my pants and underwear off, completely exposing me. Gently, he kissed down the inside of my thigh, slowly making his way towards my dick before wrapping his lips around it and slowly sucking drawing it in and out of his mouth. A deep sigh escaped my lips as my eyes rolled back, my hands gripping onto the sheets as my body following his movements. I bit my lip as I glanced down at Kaname, his eyes catching mine and he slowly stopped before sliding up my torso once more. Kaname slid in between my legs, pushing them apart and hiked my legs up higher, his hands resting on the back of my thighs.   
"Do I have your consent to continue?" Kaname asked, his voice slightly breathy with anticipation. I could feel my face turn red as I gazed into his eyes. I paused for a moment before nodding.  
"I need more than a nod, Zero," Kaname replied, holding back a chuckle.  
"You have more than just my consent," I smiled. He smirked before leaning down and kissing me causing the intensity spike once again.   
\--------------------------❤❤-------------------------  
*****Continuation of the chapter will proceed if requested but for now censorship is in order*****


	5. Jealousy

Sunlight streamed through the cracked curtains, gently illuminating the room and falling on my face. I woke to the light, rubbing my sleepy eyes and glancing about my surroundings. A wave of panic washed of me as my eyes caught the dark carpet, the clothes thrown across the floor---clothes that weren't all mine until my eyes darted to the person sleeping next to me.  
Kaname.  
My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat. No....this! This....this!!! My thoughts raced as I jumped out of his bed naked, racing to put my clothes on. I stumbled as I slipped my shoes on, making my way to the balcony. I glanced back at Kaname, sleeping soundly. Without hesitation I opened the curtains and the balcony door before jumping off and running to class just as the bell rang across campus.  
"You're late, Mr. Kiryu," the teacher scolded as I threw the classroom door open. I didn't acknowledge the crass remark as I rushed to me seat next to Yuki who stared at me with doe eyes.  
"What the hell are you staring at?" I growled as I glared back at her. She darted her eyes away and at last paid attention to her studies. Sighing deeply, I took out my books and followed her lead after I shifted in my seat. Why does----nevermind.... I thought. I must have been dreaming. Such a thing wouldn't happen. Especially not with....him. It was just a dream.  
"Just a dream..." I muttered to myself, smiling slightly as I continued taking notes. After class, I maintained my usual rounds with Yuki, hardly uttering a word to her before the night's end.  
"Zero, are you---"  
"I'm fine. I'm going to my room. I suggest you do the same," I stated, cutting her sentence short. I turned away from her, walking back to my dorm not bothering to acknowledge her any further as she called after me. I unlocked the door and opened it before walking inside. I was about to take off my coat when something covered my mouth and grabbed me from behind, forcing me backward and throwing me down. However, I wasn't on the ground. Springs sighed under me and lifted me slightly in the air from the impact of my body hitting the surface. I reached for my gun and discharged it, the bullet igniting slightly illuminated a person's face. Tucking under the person, I shoved them aside and bolted for the door to turn on the light. I whipped around to find my room empty.  
"What the hell?!" I shouted, my eyes wide with confusion and anger. I removed my hand from the light switch before returning to my bed. I sat on the edge before throwing my face into my hands as tears welled in my eyes. I blinked them away as I breathed slowly in and out, my mind whirling with thoughts as my body shook with unease.  
"Zero-" I pulled my gun out directly into Kaname's face, my hands shaking slightly. Gently, he placed his hand on top of the barrel, slowly pushing it away before wrapping me in his arms.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."


	6. Lies

I barried my face into Kaname's as tears rolled hot and thick down my cheeks. He held me tightly in an embrace as his hand gently glided through my hair.  
"Was that you just now?"  
"Yes, I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered as he kissed my forehead. Strangely, I was content with that answer and squeezed he tighter between my arms. He pecked my forehead before rising my chin to face him. I stated blankly into his eyes as my face grew hot with anticipation. Kaname pressed his lips against mine gently, not rough or corrosive like before. My stomach turned slightly as I fell into the kiss before he cut me off. He gazed into my eyes once more and I knew he had to leave.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Yes of course," I sighed, gazing up at him. Kaname smiled as he stroked my cheek before landing a kiss upon my lips. I smiled slightly as I returned the kiss before he pulled away.  
"Zero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful," and with that he jumped off the balcony, disappearing into the darkness of the woods.  
Be careful? I pondered. What could he possibly mean by- and then it hit me like a tidal wave.  
The next morning, I arrived at class, my eyes red and dry from the night before. Yuki hadn't arrived yet, the silence for the first time in a long time, wasn't appreciated. I sighed as I sat in my desk, placing my books and pencils out when something moved in the corner of my eye. Slowly, I turned to get a better look. A dark figure hidden in the wood stared directly at me. My heart skipped a beat as I stared back, attempting to make out the figures features.  
"Zero!" Yuki chimed, her footsteps creeping closer. I couldn't tear my eyes away, I knew. I knew exactly what it was.  
"Zero? Zero?"  
Vampire.  
"Zero, are you-" Yuki asked as she extended her hand to me.   
"What?! I'm fine! Stop asking me that stupid fucking question!" I snapped, whipping around to face her. I whipped back around and the figure was gone.  
"You-you don't have to be so rude! I'm just trying to help! The least you could do is be honest with me! You've been...off lately and I'm worried for you," she trailed off. "My mistake." She stormed out of the classroom, dodging incoming students as she exited. I slammed my fist into the desk, jumping up in my seat and running my hands through my hair as I glanced out the window. I turned toward the door then back at the window a few times before packing up my belongings and running after her. I ran to our normal outpost but came up empty. I knew the last place she would be was her bedroom and the first was be Kaname's. I stormed off toward the night school, throwing open the iron gate as I barreled through the giant oak door. Candles dimly lit the room and heavy curtains clung to every window.  
Precariously, I walked towards the staircase as I glanced about the room and the shadows that seemingly were closing in. I picked up my pace as I reached the staircase, staring into the shadows as I walked, my footsteps muffed by the carpet. A scream echoed through the halls much to my dislike and I ran towards it blindly. I burst through a door of more shadows, but no bodies. I kept trying doors until I caught a glimpse of candle light from a barely cracked door. Stopping in my tracks, I readjusted to the light, following it with utmost caution as I sunk into the shadows before peering through the slither of the door. Yuki sat on the bed, her eyes dry from tears and gazing hopefully into the distance. A tall figure met her at the edge of the bed and her arms raised to greet them before they pushed her down onto the bed, climbing over her. Carefully, I opened the door a little more to reveal the figure to be Kaname. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach as I watched him kiss her and caress her body.   
Kaname and Yuki.......  
He slipped off his shirt, and fell to meet her kiss.  
Kaname and Yuki......  
She wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair.  
Kaname and Yuki.....  
He unbuttoned her uniform, sliding his hand down her chest as they kissed.  
Kaname and Yuki....  
Yuki tugged on his hair with one hand as her other began to explore.  
Kaname and Yuki...  
Kaname yanked her head back kissed her more as their bodies intertwined and began to move as one.  
Kaname and Yuki..  
Yuki let out a soft moan as he kissed and bit her neck.  
Kaname and Yuki.  
I bolted into the room, both of them jumping away from each other in surprise. Kaname stared, his usual casual expression disappeared as he glanced at me then at Yuki. My blood ran cold as I yanked Yuki from the bed and threw her shirt at her before shoving her behind me. I glared at Kaname as his usual coy expression began to return to him. I snapped my gun out of the holster, pointing it directly at him with my finger on the trigger.


	7. Betrayal

"I...I HATE YOU FILTHY VAMPIRES!" I screamed as I pulled the trigger, the bullet whizzing and hit the wall behind Kaname. I kept firing as Yuki tugged me backwards toward the exit.   
"Zero, stop! Zero!" Yuki screamed as she yanked my arm. I kept firing until I landed a shot in the middle of Kaname's chest. Yuki's screamed numbed my ears as I watched him fall, his expression unfazed. I pulled the trigger once more, the chamber didn't ignite. I put the gun away as the door slammed open once more with vampires. I scooped Yuki up in my arms and ran past Kaname lying on the floor. She screamed and hollered, punching my chest as I crashed through the window and onto the lawn before sprinting toward the iron fence. I held Yuki with one arm as the other aided in the climb over the iron fence before I threw us over the other side and dropped onto the ground, sprinting away from the night school back to our side of the campus.  
"How could you?! You shot Kaname! I hate you, Zero!" Yuki screamed from the bed as I stood by the door, staring into the peep hole. I didn't answer her, my mouth was dry of patience.  
"He could die, this is all your fault! What is-"  
"Just shut up already!" I snapped, my eyes finally laying on her. She stared at me, her brown eyes riddled with tears and her cheeks were flushed with worry. I turned away from her gaze.  
"I'm leaving. Stay in your dorm with the door locked. No guests."  
"Where are you going? Answer me, Zero!" I closed the door behind me without a word. I walked down the empty hallway back to my dorm. I stopped halfway through the hallway, my heart beating faster and louder, dulling my hearing.  
I shot Kaname.  
The cold fact stabbed into me as I fell against the wall, tears welling in my eyes.  
"I...shot Kaname," I swallowed hard as the words poured into the open air from my shaking lips. "Kaname," the name echoed in the empty hallway, ringing in my ears.


	8. Guilt

I scrambled around my room, throwing clothes into a small suitcase. The smell of blood stained my senses and the ringing of the gunshot bounced around in my ears.  
I shot Kaname.  
My heart had yearned for this day for so long, however, now that the deed is done, I pray I should be undone in his stead. I snapped the suitcase closed and ran out to the balcony, my feet screeching to a halt. Tears pooled in my eyes as I gently set the suitcase on the ground before slinking over to my bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, tossing the gun onto the floor.

================================

My eyes snapped open as I jolted upward my gaze meeting the dark figure in the corner of my room. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the figure in the shadows.  
"Oh please, not this again."  
"Kaname..?" I questioned as I slowly inched toward the light switch and turned it on. He sat slouched in the chair, his head looming over his chest before he groggily swayed it onto the headrest. His skin was paler than usual but his coy faded smile remained.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered.  
"I see you were going to skip school without me," Kaname stated as he gestured to the suitcase on the floor. "That's not very nice of you, after all we've been through?"  
"Get away from me," I swallowed as he inched closer to me. I rested my hand against his side before sliding it up to his chest where the bullet dwelled beneath his porcelain skin.  
"I said stop!" My voice shouted before shoving him away from me. Kaname stepped toward me, grabbing my chin and pulling my face inches away from his as his other hand firmly grasped my free forearm.  
"You spoiled brat. Do you really think I care about your wishes?" He spat, his eyes piercing through me. "I'm here to warn you. The next time you bare arms against me I'll have your head. Or better yet, Yuki's."  
"You, love her..."  
"Not as much as I hate you." Kaname released me from his grasp however remained to tower over me.  
"I thought I loved you. But you almost took my life for yourself. You haven't changed like.... I thought you did," Kaname sniffled before wiping away stray tears.  
"Good bye, Zero."


	9. Kaname

Kaname...  
He made my blood boil, my heart race and my body quiver under his touch. But now, he loves...Yuki.  
Kaname hates me.  
I glared out the window, the tall building for the other school looming over the iron fence separating our world from the next. A world I never wanted to be apart of before yet want more than anything now.

Kaname...

I shot up from my desk, abandoning my notebooks before exiting the classroom. I threw myself against the wall as tears poured down my cheeks. My screams echoed in the empty hall as my punches broke into the stone wall before I fell to my knees. 

"Why, why Kaname? Why did you do this to me? You could've broken my heart without...her." I sobbed as I held my hands to my face. "I didn't....maybe I did mean to hurt you. But I was so..."

"Zero, who are you talking to?" I abruptly turned toward Yuki, standing next to the classroom door. I jumped upright, brushing my shirt down, swallowing hard.

"Nothing, I have to go," I replied as I quickly wiped tears from my eyes. I turned my back to her, walking away from her.

"Are you okay? Talk to me, Zero-" she inquired, grabbing my sleeve. I whipped around, before I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the wall.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I snapped. "We have nothing to discuss. You're...happy, just leave it at that," I bowed my head, releasing her from my grasp before turning away from her.

"I didn't mean, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no idea..."

"Stop, Yuki." I snapped. "I don't care, really I don't. I'm glad that, you and Kaname are happy." I smiled at her before exiting the school. I walked back to my dorm, opening the door and closing it behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed, placing my gun next to me. 

Kaname...

I shook my head, tears hanging in my eyes. There's nothing I can do, he's gone. He and Yuki are better off without me. They always were, I glanced over at my gun resting in the blankets.

"Kaname, I love you."


	10. Breakeven

I stepped out of my dorm, suitcase in hand as I left the door unlocked. I walked down the dimly lit hallway, slowly inching down the stone steps and out of the building. Rain poured from the sky, dark clouds stretching across the once blue sky. Sighing, I set the suitcase down before pulling my coat above my head and grabbing my suitcase once more. Walking out into the rain, the harsh pitter-patter of rain soaked my coat as I journeyed deeper into the mist. Snow crunched beneath my shoes as I walked further away from the school. Tears tugged at the corner of my eyes as I gazed on last time at the school, the wind blowing through my hair and stinging my nose.

"Zero!"

I turned around to see Kaname trudging up the hill, soaked from head to toe. Turning my back to him, I wiped tears away as I continued walking away from him.

"Zero, wait!" Kaname yelled as he grabbed my arm. I whipped around, my hand balled into a fist.

"Leave me alone, Kaname."

"Zero," Kaname sighed as he loosened his grip. "Please don't leave-"

"Why not? You cheated on me with....her, you can't stand me so why shouldn't I?"

"Because I..."

"Don't start that again," I snapped. "You don't love me. You don't even love her. We're just your play things!" Tears fell from my eyes as I glared at him, his eyes glued to the ground.

"I do care about you, but-"

"But it's 'too hard to pick between you two'." I mocked. "Fuck you, Kaname. I don't even know why you're here-" Kaname grabbed me by the face, pressing his lips against mine. I froze, unable to react as he pulled away slowly.

"I acted rashly, I didn't treat you or Yuki well. But, I...I do love you. I know that now. However, I know you won't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me either." Kaname replied, his eyes falling back to the ground. I grabbed his chin, his eyes locking onto mine.

"I love you too. However," I paused, leaning closer. "An apology won't fix everything you've done nor everything I've done. Even though I love you, I can't...I can't have my heart be broken again. You have to chose, either me or her. But until then, this is goodbye." I released my grasp on his chin before turning around and walking away.


End file.
